Mad Magic
by Crazy-Brave-Girl
Summary: Here in the real world, the Transformers are just another franchise; not real at all. But two kids who are within long line of magical sorcerer and sorceress families end up bringing their toys to life. And its starting to become permanent. AU
1. It Begins Here

**Hi everyone! Sorry I have been...on hiatus, for so long! Well, I'm definitely not going to be on much ****_now_****, considering that I'm going to college. However, I had the sudden urge to revamp this chapter. I've actually wanted to do that for a long time, but I wasn't sure how until now. Much of the dialogue is still there with just a few changes. Got rid of some unnecessary rambling and also changed Sam's house. Instead of the rich house I had imagined her to be, she lives in a semi-normal house. She still has a maid though!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Samantha waited impatiently at a computer desk, sitting in a rather comfortable cushy office chair. she piddled her finger to try to pass the time, eagerly awaiting her tutor to come into the office room for her lesson. The room was only big enough for one or two people, but this is also where her parents kept all of the magic-related textbooks. So the office room actually doubled as a classroom.

She continued fidgeting, thinking about what all she could do with this particular lesson. This lesson was one of those rare few that she actually looked forward to learning. Oh the things she would do. the fun she'd have. And the chaos and mischievousness she'd cause. Especially to Rebecca.

Someone knocked on the other side of the door. _Finally,_ she thought. _Why doesn't he ever just come in? He knows it's just me._

"Come in," she said anxiously.

An elderly man who looked to be in his fifties came in. He had silvery hair that always stayed in a fancy gentleman-like ponytail. Two pieces of hair (he called them "bangs") hung down on his forehead, moving to and fro as he did. Whenever he came over for her lessons he always wore a suit, making him more like a butler than anything to her. The actual name escaped her, but it looked like he wore a red handkerchief on his chest. It made him look a bit more puffed up. Maybe that was the point.

He was also kind of a skinny thing. Every time Samantha thought that, she imagined him as a stick. One time, she accidentally turned him into one with a transmogrifying cast during a lesson. Good thing she knew where the book was for the cast, or she'd never have gotten him back to normal.

"Samantha dear, are you ready for your next lesson?" he asked with his hands behind his back.

She couldn't hold her excitement any longer. The trainee suddenly burst out, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Oh, heaven help us all."

"What? it's just an animation casting."

"Yes, but knowing you, if you're already in here before me, then it's one of the lessons you actually look forward to." Samantha giggled and gave her tutor a smile so wide that it was to ear. He knew her well.

"Come on, say it Jeeves! Come on, come on, come on!" The tutor gave an irritated groan while rolling his eyes.

"Today's lesson, as you know of course, is the animation cast. An how many times do I have to tell you, young lady," now it was Samantha's turn to roll her eyes, "do not. Call me. Jeeves."

"Hey," she shrugged, "I can't help it that you look so much like a butler, Sebastian."

"Hmm, well I can't help that you look like a ten year-old but act like a three year-old." Samantha looked at Sebastian with a slightly confused and surprised look.

"Touche. And I'm twelve, remember?"

"Now, onto the lesson," he said, blatantly ignoring Samantha. "First, I need you to go fetch something of yours. Something that can walk on its own, like a stuffed animal or an action figure."

Samantha squeaked as she jumped out of the chair. Before she made it out of the door, Sebastian added, "No Transformer Animated toys or whatever you call them."

"You said an action figure."

"Or a stuffed animal."

She turned around and stuck her tongue out. Sebastian waved his hand in the air signaling for her to move along. She did so and immediately realized a problem the second she stepped into her room. She didn't exactly have many toys that could walk on their own. Wait, did a springy toy count? Sam brought it back, holding it out for inspection.

"Something a bit more human-like if you please."

Samantha fumed as she went outside of the study again. Where the heck was she going to get walking, 'human-like' toys when the closest thing to that was her Transformer toys? She looked around her room. Several shelves attached to the wall were filled with Decepticons. Starscream stood out proudly from the rest, while Megatron was hidden somewhere in the cluster of toys. Soundwave stood on her desk, with Lazerbeak in guitar form. They were the only two she couldn't get to fit on the shelves. Well, that and the three Autobots, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Bulkhead. They were in the drawers of the same desk Soundwave stood on.

And then, she spotted what was probably the only non-transformer thing there: a teddy bear.

"Is this the only one in here?" She quickly scanned the room again, then to the doorway. The teddy bear was then shoved underneath her pillow out of sight.

Samantha came back to the study for the second time, holding out her hands.

"Empty handed, eh?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking at her tutor with a small smirk.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

She grinned from ear to ear again, knowing that victory was hers. "Transformers Animated toys, here I come!"

Sebastian groaned as she left the room, afraid of what devious little plans she had up her sleeves. Not that she had on any sleeves at the moment.

She came back slower than her last two trips. Probably, she was trying to decide which toy to bring to life he supposed.

Sam bolted straight for the seat, holding a black and gold ninja-like robot toy. She swerved into the seat, just barely missing the corner of the desk with how fast she was going. The chair went backwards for a moment, and set her toy down on the desk.

"This is how you do it," began Sebastian. An almost transparent red sphere came onto the palm of his hand, barely using any effort at all. Everytime Samantha had to do that she had to concentrate for a few seconds. Sometimes even for a few minutes if she was having trouble concentrating. Sebastian continued on, leaning on the desk and placing the sphere on top of the toy. He moved his hand away from the toy, but left the sphere behind. It sunk down and expanded until it covered the entire toy. The sphere disappeared while the toy glowed entirely white, then it went back to normal.

The toy did nothing. It just stood there as always, staring in one direction as always.

"Uh, nothing's happening."

"Patience, child."

"Is it supposed to-"

The toy clenched its hands, er servos. whatever you want to call them. Samantha let out a gasp. He snapped his head in her direction, causing her to lean the office chair as far back as would go.

"Sometimes it takes a few seconds to work, depending on the user."

"Now you tell me."

The toy, now sentient, looked about its surroundings.

"fascinating," the toy said.

"Cool! He can talk!"

Sebastian actually looked quite pleased to see her smile. He smiled himself, however Samantha didn't notice, being too excited seeing her Transformer toy coming to life.

"My name is Prowl," he said, looking straight at her.

"I'm Samantha, but most people call me Sam." Prowl gave her a small smile.

"Alright, I think this part of the lesson is over." Sebastian said, not wanting to risk Samantha plotting something in the midst of her excitement.

"Aw." Prowl turned to Sebastian, confused as what was going on now.

Sebastian placed his hand over the confused toy, retracting the red sphere from before. It came out like a snake, disappearing into his hand. The toy fell sideways, unbalanced from his last position.

"Are you going to tell me how you did that anytime soon?"

"As usual, you concentrate on your goal. To animate or inanimate." Samantha gave a purposely evil laugh to unnerve Sebastian. Well, unnerve him even more anyway.

"Practice this skill on something other than your current toys."

"Okie Dokie."

"Now, onto the more technical side of the animation cast."

"Nooooooooo," she mock-wailed pathetically. This was the part that usually wasn't fun to do.

Sebastian sighed. "Such is the life of a three hundred and eighty-seven year-old teacher."

Sam chuckled at that, knowing well why he said that.


	2. Running Amuck

Chapter 2

Running Amuck

Samantha knocked on the door of her friend's apartment. She pulled her green backpack off back, rubbing her right shoulder where the strap had been. The door opened, but there was no one opening it. Samantha saw Rebecca sitting on the couch watching TV. She always thought it was placed sideways from the way it looked when someone would come in. The TV set was on the other side of the room placed in a corner. A computer desk sat near the left of the entrance to the kitchen. On the right side of the entrance was a stairwell that led up to the bathroom and two bedrooms. The living room was actually pretty bare except for some chew toys.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Rebecca asked. She was the same age as Sam and had black hair like her, the only thing that wasn't the same was that it was longer then Sam's and braided just about all the time. She found it annoying if it was down like Sam's. She was wearing a red and whited striped shirt, a bit of a fit for her odd personality; quick to judge, but kind at times.

"Awesome! I just learned the animation casting!"

"Sweet, I'm still trying to get the hang of it."

"But, Sebastian said I couldn't use my current toys for practice."

"And why are you telling me this when I know you possibly have toys that weren't in your massive army before he said that?"

"Heh? What army?"

"The army you call your toy collection, including the Transformer stuff."

Sam gave a slight giggle.

"Are your parents home?"

"No."

"Then can I practice in your bedroom?" Sam looked at Rebecca with puppy dog eyes. "Please? Please, please, please, please..."

Rebecca knew nothing good ever came out of her best friend practicing in her apartment, let alone when they were doing it together. As far as Sam knew, or thought, Rebecca was the responsible one. Sam didn't seem to ever think why they got into so much trouble. She either thought because she was the only mischievous one or Sam thought she was just highly agreeable. She was really, but Rebecca wanted in on the action to.

"Okay."

"Yes! Thank you!" Sam ran up the stairway, wasting no time to get to Rebecca's room.

"Hey! Wait for me! I want to try and practice some to!"

Sam paused halfway on the stairs and waited for her friend to catch up. They both ran up to Rebecca's room to practice the animation casting.

They had long after been done practicing. Rebecca didn't see Sam bring out any Transformer toys. They just practiced with stuffed animals Sam brought with her. They were both currently sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you before. How did you open that door without being near it?"

"Remember the levitating trick?"

"Yeah?"

"You can use it for more than just picking stuff up."

"Cool."

The "levitating trick" was an advanced spell, something Rebecca wasn't supposed to be able to do yet. But, she frequently asked Sam if she could borrow books from the library to do just that.

Rebecca heard a noise coming from her bedroom. It sounded like someone yelling and...Fighting?

She got up from the couch. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

Rebecca walked up the stairway. When she got to the top, she could definitely hear it from her room. She thought it was the TV she might have left on, but it sounded too loud. "I thought that was at least on mute."

She quickly walked toward her room, glancing at her 'Warning: magic at work. Enter at own risk.' sign. She opened the door to an unexpected surprise.

"There is no way I'm dealing with this. SAM! GET YOUR TUSH IN HERE NOW!"

Sam shot up from her relaxed position on the couch. She raced up the stairway and down the short hallway only to run into a foot-tapping, steaming mad Rebecca looking straight at her.

"What'd I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You bought some more toys, just like I thought, brought them here, and used them for practice after I left to watch TV before you quit."

"Eh, what makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that Lugnut is yelling non-stop how 'glorious and magnificent lord Megatron,' is?" Lugnut was standing atop Rebecca's nightstand. How did he get up there? "More importantly," she continued, "Starscream and said Megatron are duking it out on my bed!"

Sam sheepishly laughed as she scratched her head, trying to look innocent. It was a trick Sam had to constantly apply. She got in trouble with Rebecca a lot, but not as much as Rebecca got in trouble with her.

Though that was true, her temper was something to be feared. "Get...them...out...**now**!" Rebecca stomped out of her bedroom with her fists curled and shoulders hunched. She quickly spun around and faced Sam again, pointing a finger at her. "Or at least make them inanimate again! I don't care. Just make sure you deal with them before my parents get home or they'll kill us both!"

Sam made a salute to her very irritated friend. "Sir, yes sir!" Rebecca gritted her teeth and growled like an angry dog, trying to ignore the tiny-scaled chaos within her own room. She turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. Sam flinched.

"Someone's got a short fuse." What? She had to practice it somewhere. Where the heck else was she going to do it? Home? Fat chance. Sebastian did say she couldn't practice with her _current_ toys. He didn't say anything about new toys. It's not her fault she didn't take away all the power to inanimate them again, she didn't know. They looked pretty inanimate to her. Besides, it was the perfect opportunity to expand her collection. Now she had five other toys she could happily play with, as well as use them for her pranks – if she could get them to listen to her.

"You, stop shouting, you're annoying. You two! Stop fighting!" Right now, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Sam tried to pry them apart from each other. They were pretty strong for plastic toys. She finally got them apart and held onto them to keep the fight from ensuing. Despite this, they glared at each other and since they couldn't fight, they tried insults, still struggling to get out of her grip. Lugnut kept demanding the she let Megatron go. When she didn't comply, Lugnut grabbed his hammer that was just lying there and jumped off of the nearby nightstand and onto the bed. Sam held up Megatron in front of Lugnut's oncoming attack. That stopped him in his tracks. Every time he tried going around Megatron, she'd just stick him in his way.

She was having way too much fun messing with Lugnut. Something was amiss, though.

Wait...three toys...two are missing. Oh boy.

She quickly let go of the toys caught in her grip and pulled the rest of the magic she used on Megatron and Lugnut out. Starscream tried to make a run for it, but was quickly picked up again. He tried to wriggle his way free of her hand.

"Release me, you insolent organic. I am Starscream! Rightful ruler of the..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, rightful leader of the Decepticons, you already told me that. Where are the other two?"

"Other two?"

"Ya know, the Autobot with the pointy head and the crazy 'Con with three faces?"

Starscream stroked his chin in thought. "Ah, yes. Why should I tell you anything?"

"Um...I won't do to you what I did to Lugnut and Megatron and possibly the other two?"

Without a second thought, he said, "Deal."

"So? Where are they?"

"Blitzwing trapped the Autobot inside of there." Starscream pointed to the closet door. Listening closely, she could hear banging and someone shouting "Let me out of here!" very quickly. "And I believe he went under, uh, whatever this is."

"Under the bed?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Aw, no."

Sam decided to go after the 'Con first, seeing that he'll be less troublesome. If she let out the other one now, she might end up chasing after a speedster. She set the Decepticon face first on the bed, still holding onto him while leaning over to see underneath. She could hear his muffled screams and feel him struggling to get up. She hesitated a moment before standing him upright and letting him go.

"Whoops, my bad."

"Indeed." Starscream narrowed his optics at her, a bit suspicious of her intentions.

"I didn't mean to! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'll look at you however I want to, organic."

"Okay, I don't know if you know, but you're a toy: a plastic toy that was made by organics; us humans. So stop messing with me or I might take back my 'deal'."

Starscream crossed his arms in defeat. He focused his gaze on the small television set that was just a foot or two away from the bed. There was no sound, just pictures flashing across the screen.

Satisfied that he was preoccupied, Sam dove down under the bed. Trying to squeeze under there probably wasn't the best idea. She started looking through all the clutter accumulated underneath there. There was socks, nasty socks, video games, Pokémon plushies, and scattered game pieces that she had no idea what they went to. Everything was scattered and covered the floor from the head to the foot of the bed. The stench from the socks was almost unbearable. She could have sworn one sock inched towards her. She shivered at the thought of a dirty sock – especially from down here – to come alive. She saw the same sock get up and move. That sock did move! Seeing the sock head for her, she shrieked and then scooted out from under there, hopped on top of the middle of the bed, and grabbed the pillow.

"What the slag is wrong with you?"

"T-t-the sock moved...Socks don't move! If one moves on its own, that's not a good thing!"

"What's a sock?"

Sam pointed down to the floor where the sock was just coming into view. Starscream leaned over the edge to see it.

"That's a sock?"

"Uh huh. And it's alive!"

She lifted the pillow in the air as far as her arms would let her. When the moving sock came into position, **w****ham!**

"Ow!" The sock said.

"Oh great, it talks!"

"That wasn't the sock, idiot." Sam gave him the evil eye before climbing off the bed to investigate.

She crouched down to get a better view, and then lifted the sock up, allowing whatever was inside to slip out.

It was Blitzwing, the crazy triple changer. Blitzwing switched his face from icy to hothead screaming, "Are you the one that hit me?" He raised a fist at her before continuing. "You are going to pay for that!" Blitzwing switched his face over to the black jack-o-lantern everybody calls 'random'.

"When did I get so small? Ehehehahahahah!"

"You creep me out to no end." Sam said. Without letting the triple changer get another word in, she pulled out the magic she used on him. Blitzwing remained perfectly still in his pose, still in his random mode.

"What did you do to them anyway?" asked Starscream.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Sam gave out a deep sigh. She grabbed Blitzwing and placed him near the other inanimate toys.

She inhaled in and said, "I'm not telling you, even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"And why not?"

Sam got up and walked to the closet. The blue Autobot, who was Blurr, seemed to be asleep. She didn't actually want to inanimate him while he was sleeping. She headed for the bedroom door to go get her backpack. Before she got anywhere near the doorknob, she finally replied, "There happens to be the fact that you're a double-crosser, backstabber, and a traitor."

"What makes you think that?"

Sam gave a fake chuckle before heading for the living room, leaving Starscream by himself.

She went back downstairs and picked up her backpack that was sitting next to the couch.

"Did you inanimate them?" Rebecca asked, much calmer now.

"All but two."

"Why? They're not running around the apartment are they?"

"No. Blurr is asleep in your closet and Starscream...well..."

"Well, is not good."

"Uh, I sorta had to know where Blurr and Blitzwing were, so I told him I wouldn't inanimate him. Though, he doesn't actually know I did that to the other ones."

"That's not good. You're not actually going to keep him animated, are you?"

"Eh, that's a good question."

Rebecca let her head drop. She lifted her head back up and asked, "Uh, by the way, who's Blurr again?"

"You'll see when I get them in my backpack."

Sam went back upstairs. Rebecca patiently waited until she came back down once more. Sam carefully held the backpack, while not-so-carefully held onto Starscream. He was so far forward; it looked like he was upside-down.

"Unhand me!"

"In your dreams, Screamer," Sam replied. She carefully gave Rebecca the backpack. Rebecca looked inside and saw Blurr snoozing on Sam's math notebook.

"What happened to him?"

"I think he was hollering for help, but since it never came he fell asleep."

"Aw, poor guy."

"You mean 'bot."

"Same difference."

Sam shrugged, Starscream still in caught in her grasp. He had already given up and was looking down at the floor being limp.

"Can I keep them?" Rebecca asked

"What? Keep what?"

"Starscream and Blurr."

"Why?" Sam whined.

"Well for one, how many Autobots do you have?"

Sam counted on her fingers, mouthing the numbers to herself. "Four, including Blurr."

"Decepticons?"

She didn't bother to count this time. "A ton."

"Exactly, think about it. Starscream is a Decepticon traitor and Blurr is an Autobot. If you're going to keep bringing them to life, then there's going to be some serious trouble for the both of them."

"I can imagine Starscream having problems with both sides,"

"Hey! I can still hear!" Starscream shouted.

"Don't care." Sam said in a sing song voice. "But, what about Blurr? He'd be fine."

"Uh huh. Yelling for help inside a closet and then falling out is perfectly fine."

"Why do you care anyway? You don't even like Transformers Animated."

"I like it a little bit."

Sam groaned, knowing this wasn't going anywhere. "Fine, you can have them."

"Thank..."

"Up bap. On one condition. You have to call me 'Supreme Leader of the Decepticons' from now on."

Starscream growled at Sam. Why would she think such a thing? _He_ was, no **is** the true leader of the Decepticons!

Sam giggled at the frustrated toy. "I'm joking. That title technically belongs to you."

"What do you mean, _technically_?"

"Megatron is still alive, isn't he?"

"Well, let me go and I'll finish him off!"  
"Sorry, but you're going with Rebecca."

Rebecca gently took Blurr out of the backpack and placed him on the couch next to her. Sam extended her hand with Starscream and gave it to Rebecca.

"Remember, I said _I _wouldn't do you what I did to the others. Rebecca, on the other hand, is free to make you stiff as a statue if you give her trouble. Got it?"

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Are you sure you want him? I think being mauled by the tons of 'Cons I have would be an improvement."

Rebecca nodded.

"Alright, not my fault if you end up in an insane asylum from listening to him."

"Likewise with Megatron, human." said Starscream.

An alarm on Sam's phone went off, surprising both her and Starscream. "Dang it, I have to go. Today is my turn to wash Rob."

"I still find it weird that you guys have a lizard for a magical pet."

"Well, I still find it weird that you have a dog that isn't a magical pet."

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Sam. Sam did the same to her.

"I've got my eyes on you Starscream." Sam pointed to her eyes, then to Starscream.

"Bye my peep...s"

"Bye Sam."

When Sam left, Rebecca rubbed her hand together with a smirk on her face.

"We have a movie to see."


	3. Blurr Wakes Up

What do you do when you can't get to sleep? Nothing except hope you get to sleep so you'll wake up I guess. That and maybe you daydream about the crazy experiences you just had. Like this one where my friend, Sam, recently practiced on some toys for her magic lessons. I won't bore you with the details, but she did give two of them to me before she left. They were still alive. You've heard the term animated in magic stuff right? Well, I still use 'alive' because that's what they are to me. Not just animated stuff with magic in them. I've studied in magic myself long enough to know that it's never what it seems. Before Sam used that animation casting on them, they were just toys. Now they're alive. They're sentient, they think, they feel, all that and more, just like us.

I'm getting a bit off subject aren't I? Ahem. This is pretty much after Sam was long gone. She had to wash that creepy pet lizard of theirs, Rob. That's short for Robby. You see, I was asleep in the floor. I didn't exactly want to be there because I was trying to watch a classic horror flick called "A Nightmare on Elm Street" on the TV. I always miss the ending because...I always fall asleep in the middle of it. Don't get me wrong, the movie is awesome in a gross way. I don't know why I do that! If I could I'd just buy the movie somewhere, but I can't. Mom says it'll give me nightmares if I do.

Oops, off subject again. Anyway, I woke up to find the credits rolling. I said, "Aw, man. I missed it again!" I rubbed my eyes and tried to reach for the remote, but it wasn't where I thought I placed it. I had to look around me a little before I found it almost under the bed. If I'd lost it under there I don't think I would've ever found it. I thought I saw something up on the bed, but I ignored it. I stretched my arms and gave a tremendous yawn. I was still kind of groggy, so I walked on my knees till I got to my nightstand. I looked at my digital clock. It was already eleven o'clock. Good thing it was Friday or I would've been toast. Then I noticed something way worse than what my Mom possibly thought of that movie. The toy I sat on there was gone! That Blurr toy was up and running somewhere in my room! At least it wasn't somewhere outside unless it could jump really high and somehow turn a door knob.

I got up on my feet and started frantically searching everywhere possible in my room; my bookshelf (which had a sleeping Starscream on it), behind my nightstand, under my bed. It was no use, I thought. Then I remembered that thing I thought I saw. I looked on my bed, under the comforter, under my pillow; absolutely nothing. Not at least until I looked on the bottom of the pillow. There was something there that was weighing it down. I stuck my hand in there and grabbed something, what I wasn't sure. It was coming out, then it stopped and, whatever it was, it was taking the pillow cover with it. I tried tugging at it. Still wouldn't budge. I got tired of trying to pull it out, so I just pulled the pillow cover down and found that Blurr was inside. He just turned his head to me looked like I was going to eat him or something.

"Uh, hi?" He continued to look at me funny. "I'm not going to hurt you ya know." I don't think he believed me because he kept on holding onto the pillow cover. "What's your name?" I asked, hoping it would get him to say something. Luckily it worked, though I could have just dealt with the silence. He started talking at high speed saying,

"The name's Blurr. I'm an Autobot intelligence agent sent to this planet by the Elite Guard to keep an eye on Optimus Prime and his crew, as well as monitor Decepticon activity. And _you_, my friend, have just blown a deca-cycle of covert surveillance designed to uncover Megatron's plot to conquer Cybertron. Everything was going according to plan when I intercepted a communication between the Decepticon leader and an unknown double agent. They were in the midst of plotting the abduction of an unsuspecting Autobot, which I have to try and stop, but in my current situation I cannot. So put me **down**!"

I only understood half of that. I know his name is Blurr, he's an intelligence agent, something about an elite guard, Decepticon activity, thinks I blew a plan to uncover some sort of plot, a double agent, something about an abduction, and he wants me to put him down. I think that's about all I caught.

He started kicking his legs and finally let go of the pillow cover. "Could you talk slower please? I only understood about half of what you just said." He completely ignored my request and started talking about something different, still talking at high speed.

"Do you know that you have a Decepticon recharging in here? If you're harboring a Decepticon..."

"So what? He can't do anything to me. And you can't do anything to me either because you're a toy." He blinked at me. Obviously he has no clue what he is. All that stuff he said about himself…he thinks he really is the Blurr from that show, just like Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story thought he was the real deal.

"What's a toy?" he asked. "And put me down!"

I put him down on the bed. I was a bit surprised that he wasn't dizzy or nothing from being upside-down for so long. Not wanting to answer his question, I said, "Um, I have to make a quick phone call." I called Sam. Hopefully she wasn't going to bite my head off for waking her up. "Hello?" She said on the other end.

"Hey, it's me, Rebecca."

"Hey, what's up?"

I whispered as quietly as I could so Blurr couldn't hear it. "The T - O - Y woke up"

"Did he just wake up?"

"No, I'm not sure when he woke up. I know I had a hard time finding him though." She laughed a little. "Would you help me out real quick?"

"Sure, whatdaya need?"

I made sure Blurr heard this loud and clear. "I can't understand hardly anything he says!" I could hear her trying to keep from laughing. I don't know why she found it so funny. "Could you try to understand what he said when he was introducing himself?"

"Sure, put him on the phone."

"Here, it's for you." I stood the phone next to him. He was a little uneasy about it at first, but he went near it and said "Hello?"

I could hear Sam on the other side saying "Hi!" Blurr jumped back a little. I smiled a little.

"Okay, introduce yourself saying the exact same thing you said to me, every single thing." I was half expecting him to ask me why, but he actually did what I told him to. After he was done, I took the phone back. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Didn't have to, he said almost the exact same thing he said in the show." She relayed what Blurr had said to me, much slower, and made sure to point out that he thought I had blown 'a deca-cycle of covert surveillance'.

"I don't think he knows he's a you-know-what."

"Neither did Starscream. I don't think he believed me when I told him, though."

"Well, I'm gonna hang up. I have to get to bed now or I'll never get up in time to see "Zombie People". Are you sure you don't want to come with me to the movies?" Sam gave a shiver on the other end.

"No thank you. I'll skip out on the zombie-ness. How are you getting in exactly?"

"I'll tell you later when there's not a risk of over-reacting parents hearing me."

"Okay, bye.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and put it back on the charger. I turned back to see Blurr looking at me annoyed for some reason.

"What the spark is a toy? What's "Zombie People?" Why do you have a Decepticon in here? And why don't you believe that I'm an intelligence agent like I say I am?"

"Look! I have no clue what the heck you're saying other than why I don't believe you're an intelligence agent. I'll explain when I've had some sleep and I'm less irritable, alright?" He looked like he was irritated himself.

"Fine." he finally said.

I thought for a second on where I should put him. Then I remembered a puzzle box I have. I grabbed it out of the nightstand drawer and emptied the unrelated stuff in it. It used to have pieces of a three-dimensional globe. There was no way I was going to try to put that together a second time, let alone any other times, so I left it as it was and used the box for whatever I felt like sticking in there. I picked him up and tried putting him in there. It wouldn't fit. His feet were going outside of the box. I took him back and looked for something else for him to sleep in.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to find some place for you to sleep, er, recharge, whatever you want to call it." I looked on my shelf and found a box I had been saving for...something. Okay, it's just been sitting in my room. I didn't know what to do with it, but I didn't want to throw it away. It was big enough for him to sleep in and he could move around if he wanted to. Although I'd have to trust him not to try and escape, as the box was low enough to where he could climb out.

After some time trying to reach the box standing on my tip toes, I got it down on the floor and put him in it. I looked in my closet for something that could act as bedding. I found an extra pillow that I use to prop myself up when I'm sick. Hey! It's been washed since then! I picked him up and tried to stuff it down in it. The ends stuck outside the box and it gave him more of a chance to get out. I put him back in and said, "Stay." pointing at him like I was trying to train Max. I went outside of my room and in the kitchen, looking for the Santa Clause thing that you had to fill with newspapers to get it to stand up. My dad bought it for Christmas. He said we'd better start stuffing it now so it'll be up by then. It's not that big. I bet you could bring it up in October and it'd be ready by Christmas. Who buys Christmas stuff in the middle of summer anyway? I grabbed a page of a newspaper and ripped it down to size. I went back up and measured it against him. It fit. I told him what it was for. He told me he didn't need it, but I didn't care. I stuck it beside him and lifted the box back up on the shelf. It kind of rocked him a little.

I went back into my closet and got out my favorite Pj's, green, short sleeved top and white shorts. I went to the bathroom and changed, went back in the bedroom, made sure Blurr and Starscream were still in their spots, and finally got into bed. I looked at the clock again to see that it was almost midnight.

"'Night Blurr," I said, letting out a yawn. I turned over where I couldn't see Blurr. I waited for a reply but never heard it.

I looked at the clock again and now it's almost one. I couldn't go to sleep. I still can't. I bet Blurr is already out like a light. Anybody know how to get to sleep when you're too excited for something? Anybody? Hello? Hmm, hopefully I'll get to sleep before too much longer.


	4. Who Needs Movies?

**Author's note: Holy Mackerel I can't believe I finally got this up! **This puppy took me all of my free time on the comp. A solid three hours! Maybe more, I only started keeping track at about 7:30 (well, some of it was already done. Finishing it was what took so long.) And I have about...3 minutes left before I have to get off. So hasta la vista and hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter (sorry for any grammar errors, I was in trying to get this up ASAP.)

**Edit: fixed the grammar errors. If I missed one, let me know please.**

**Edit: fixed more grammar errors, some contradictory stuff and a few spelling ones.**

Chapter Four

Who Needs Movies?

"Hello?" Spoke a scratchy voice. "Hello? Is this thing still alive?"

"It's not a thing," spoke another voice speedily. "It's a giant human girl and it's still sleeping, so I suggest you leave it alone or it may do what I'm thinking of doing to you, Decepticon."

"You can't do anything from up there Autobot scum."

Rebecca stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She couldn't see what was in front of her until she reached her arm over to the lamp. She saw it was Starscream standing on her stomach. "Get off of my stomach or I'll barf on you." She bluffed, hoping he'd know what barf was. She didn't know if he knew, but he got off and moved to beside of her. She looked up to see Blurr still in his makeshift bed up on the shelf peering down at them. They both were looking at her intently for some reason.

"Number one, how did you get over here?" Rebecca rose up and pointed at the purple toy, irritated. "Number two, you," she pointed to Blurr next, "and you are not starting a war in my apartment. If my parents hear, let alone see you, I'm barbecued." She quickly shook her head. "I mean toast! Man, Sam can drive people crazy, especially me."

Blurr was about to answer her question of how Starscream got on her bed, but she continued on.

"And number three," Rebecca turned to the nightstand and looked at her clock. "You two wake me up at five in the morning on a Saturday?" She quickly got off the bed on the side that Starscream wasn't on and stood glaring at the both of them.

"It's not my fault!" Starscream said, "He woke you up. I was...trying to make him be quiet."

Rebecca was about to ask him how that worked out when Blurr started talking.

"I did not!" He said forcefully and unusually slow for him, then he picked up his usual talking speed. "I was the one telling you to leave it alone, but would you listen to me? No! Nobody listens to me here! Not even that thing over there!"

"Hey!" She kept her voice low so she wouldn't wake her parents up. "I'm not a thing. I'm not an It. I'm a girl! G-I-R-L! And as far as I'm concerned, both of you woke me up, and both of you are staying up with me since going back to sleep isn't an option with you two around." She sighed heavily. "Why did I ask to keep you two? Why?" Rebecca put her hands on her hips and continued on. "I know the only reason I kept you, Speedy, is because you looked "cute" at the time. I might have to rethink that and hand both of you back to Sam so you can torture her with your nonsense."

"I will be handed to no one, human, including the other one that wouldn't leave me alone!"

Blurr said nothing. What could he possibly say that wouldn't make the human even more irritated than she already was? It wasn't the first time he had done it with his fast talking, even to other 'bots, but it wasn't his fault to begin with. It was that no good, lying Decepticon's.

"You will be if you don't behave. Or get along with each other."

Starscream nearly burst out laughing and struggled to keep it in. Blurr looked at Sam and said, "You're kidding, right?"

"Ah, I forgot. Autobots don't like Decepticons and Decepticons absolutely hate Autobots, don't they?"

Both answered, "Yes!"

"Geez, sorry! I'm not exactly a Transformers fan here. I usually leave that to Sam so she can talk my ear off about it."

Both looked at her puzzled.

Rebecca knew Starscream had already been told that he was a toy and didn't believe it. There was no way he'd ever believe he wasn't the real Starscream, let alone from a made-up world. _Uh, it is a made-up world...isn't it?_ From what she learned about there being different dimensions and alternate worlds, she could never be sure about a lot of things like TV shows and movies. It made it more interesting though, but, she was never sure if Sam already learned that, and she was deathly afraid to ask. Sam might explode on her or something knowing that, if she didn't already that is.

"Um..." She glanced at Blurr, then looked at Starscream saying, "I'd...rather not talk about it."

"I demand to know what you're keeping from me!" shouted Starscream. He was tempted to raise his null-rays at her, but he knew what might happen if he did. He barely stood a chance against a giant human that had who-knows-what powers.

If Blurr wasn't sitting right there in that box and if she didn't think that he'd ask so many incoherent questions if about what a toy was again, she might have told him the same thing Sam told Starscream. _A toy is a play thing, and __you're__ a toy. You're a toy. You're not a toy! Huh?_ thought Rebecca. She surprised herself by accidently putting the "not" in her thoughts.

"Would you tell me already? I swear if you don't tell me what you're hiding, I'll..."

"What?" She said, heading over to the shelf to get Blurr down. "Shoot me? Punch me? Rip me to pieces? In case you haven't noticed, you can't!" She exclaimed happily. Starscream growled intensely, clutching his fists together like he was thinking of punching her...in the face. She was actually enjoying seeing Starscream get so frustrated. Actually, it looked more like he was downright furious at her for pointing out that he was pretty much powerless. Blurr couldn't help but laugh a little at the seeker getting so mad while sitting in Rebecca's cupped hands. Maybe she's not so bad after all...for a human. Blurr thought. He was a little wary of them after he was captured by that Master Disaster human.

Starscream overheard the laugh and growled even more. He said, "Would you set that Autobot down on this, uh, bed so that I may ring his neck and offline him permanently?" as calmly as he could get himself to before the threat.

"Heck, no, you're crazier than you look. I really didn't think that was possible."

For once, Starscream merely glared at her in response. Blurr was about to burst out laughing himself as the human continued to carry him out of the room to downstairs. "Where are we going?" Rebecca barely caught what he said and replied, "To the kitchen. Where else? All that arguing made me hungry."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave that Decepticon in there by himself?"

"Eh, what can he do? I happen to know that his weapons and flying things, or whatever you call them, are disabled. What's he going to do? Tear my room apart?" Rebecca froze on the spot three steps before she hit the living room. "Claws."

"What?"

"Claws! He still has those stupid claws!" She put Blurr on a nearby low bookcase and raced back up the stairs to her room. "Claws?" He said out loud. It wasn't like he didn't know what claws were, but when did seekers, or any Decepticon, have claws? He had pointy digits but...Oh, he thought,_ the pointy digits he has. That's why she thinks he has claws._ By the time he had come to this conclusion, she was already coming back down. _I wonder if I should tell her. Nah, s__he'll be more careful with her being afraid of those "Claws."_

For the most of the morning, Rebecca got ready to go to the ten o'clock showing of "Zombie People" while trying to relax and keep a close eye on the bickering toys.

Five fifteen, she ate breakfast while watching a movie and occasionally quieting the toys until seven o'clock. Then stuck in another movie and watched it while still keeping the toys quiet until parents are heard waking up upstairs, which was eight thirty. Eight thirty-one, slightly panicked and tried to find individual hiding spots for the toys. Eight thirty-four, successfully found hiding spots in taller bookcase and sat back down on the couch pretending nothing was wrong when parents come down. Eight thirty-eight, barely heard the complaints of the toys and dragged them quickly upstairs to watch the rest of movie and get past parents. Eight thirty-nine, bickered with toys about keeping quiet. Eight forty-one, stuck toys on bed and put movie in, turned it on, hoped the toys were distracted, and went back downstairs to ask parents if she could go out later today, not mentioning going to the theater. Eight forty-seven, parents agree. Eight forty-eight, squeaked silently in joy in the safety of her bedroom and watched the rest of the movie and another until nine o'clock and took a shower, got into normal clothes, brushed teeth, and brushed hair, and finally left for theater on bike with toys in backpack at nine thirty. Arrived at theater and locked bike at nine forty-five.

"What a morning," whispered Rebecca to herself as she walked to the ticket booth. She took her dull yellow backpack off and opened the top to see the toys fighting each other. T_hank goodness their weapons don't work...except Starscream's stupid claws._ Rebecca stopped walking and tried whistling in their direction, but she got nothing but a puff of breath. They continued fighting, having one another in an arm lock now, straining to have the upper-hand.

"Enough!" She yelled in a whisper, which was enough to get their attention and look up, but neither one let go of the arm lock. "I'm not going to listen to you fight through the entire movie!" She struggled as she tried to grab Blurr from their grip on each other. Blurr wouldn't cooperate and Starscream didn't want to let his victim get away. She finally got him out of that death grip and stuck him in the side pocket of the backpack. She would have done it to Starscream, but he was a bit bigger than Blurr...Okay, more than a bit bigger. "Now stay still...Please?" Her irritation seemed to be fading...barely, thought Blurr. Perhaps because Starscream and he couldn't fight anymore, that or she wanted to see that movie really badly...whatever a movie was.

"What's a movie?" He asked.

She shushed him and said, "You'll see for yourselves. But for the love of all that is good, please, please! Don't talk while we're here or we're all done for...or move for that matter." Blurr didn't actually want to do that. He would've actually liked to ask her why they would be in trouble if he or Starscream did anything. Of course, he had a hard time lately getting anything in, so he nodded and went limp, staring down at the concrete. She looked down back at the purple toy in her hand. "I know you could hear that, so that goes for you too."

"I didn't hear anything." He lied.

She huffed at him and stuck him back in the middle of her backpack that was full schoolbooks and a book that read "Advanced spells and Castings." She started for the ticket booth again. Being in here in the morning on a Saturday had its advantages, as there were only two people in front of her. She got a ticket for a PG rated movie, bought her popcorn and soda and started for the bathroom. A woman walking out back glanced at Rebecca oddly.

Rebecca noticed and said, "What? You've never seen someone who was afraid to lose their stuff?" The woman merely turned back to the door and walked out. Rebecca leaned down just enough to see if all the bathroom stalls were empty. All clear. She stood straight in front of the wall, looking at it like there was a secret doorway or a hidden chamber that you couldn't see.

Starscream had learned by now not to ask too many questions, but Blurr couldn't help himself. "What are you looking at?" He said almost incoherently to Rebecca.

She took a moment of piecing Blurr's question together before answering. "The wall, duh."

Blurr blinked rapidly while Starscream tried to peer out of the open flap, facing the wall and Rebecca's left ear. "Why?"

Rebecca shushed him. "I'm trying to remember how to do a casting." Blurr blinked once again, confused, while Starscream said aloud, "Casting? What is a casting?"

"Shut up already. I don't have much time to remember and neither of you are helping." She concentrated, tightened her grip on her snacks, and took off straight for the wall. Neither Blurr nor Starscream had time to scream before they were inside pitch black darkness. Rebecca continued walking straight ahead with no sign of light in sight.

"W-w-where are we?" asked a quivering Starscream, who was trying to hide the fact that he was scared right now.

"Inside a wall."

"How...?" Blurr tried to ask. "I didn't think you humans had such sophisticated holographic technology."

Rebecca had to pause for a second in her walking to once again put his statement together in her mind. "We don't. I just used my powers to go directly through the wall to get to where I want to go. It was an advanced casting and super complicated. That's why I wanted you two to shut up so I could think." She continued on walking in the darkness. "If I'm right, we're headed toward the section where "Zombie People" is about to play"

Since Starscream knew he was close to the human's auditory sensors, or whatever they called them, he took the chance to talk with Rebecca privately. He grabbed onto her shoulder and whispered as low as his vocals would allow him. "You can go through walls, you can petrify 'bots, and I'm guessing you can do more than that. Do you know the kind of power you have?" He asked, grasping at thin air as if he had the very power in his servos. Grinning at the fact that Blitzwing, Lugnut, and that fool Megatron were petrified statues when he last saw them.

Blurr perked up when he heard Starscream talk. He couldn't help overhearing, his auditory sensors acute from solar cycles of being an intel agent. He kept quiet as he listened to Rebecca's response, which was oddly also a whisper.

"Yeah, and they're pretty weak too. I won't get to learn the major stuff until I'm sixteen. I'm twelve years old, and I don't care what Sebastian says, me and Sam are not ten."

Starscream, though not seen in the darkness, smiled evilly as he began tapping his digits against one another.

Rebecca walked into a barely lit room with sounds blaring in her ears, standing on a slanted walkway heading downwards near an exit. "We're here." she announced in a whispered sing song voice. She picked Starscream off her shoulder and put him in the backpack again, then started down the walkway. She went up the steps until she found a seat and set down her drink in a cup-holder, her popcorn in her lap, and the backpack on the floor in front of her feet. She settled herself in to watch the R rated movie, which had just started playing trailers, and happily munched away on her popcorn.

The war was just beginning between the two toys as Starscream and Blurr climbed out of their places in the backpack. Blurr looked like a mad bull as he stared at the 'Con.

"You're trying to get the human on your side!"

Starscream could barely understand Blurr himself, let alone from the loud noises coming from nowhere, but managed to understand the anger and heard the words "human" and "your side."

"What makes you think that?" He said, coolly, and just loudly enough for Blurr to hear.

"I heard you talking with it, er, her." he continued, pointing accusingly at the enemy. "And as an intel agent, I place you under arrest for conspiring against an Elite Guard Autobot!"

"I wasn't conspiring against you, fool! And..." Starscream raised his null rays to Blurr. "You'll never take me!"

Blurr somersaulted sideways left. But the blast never came.

"What? What's wrong with my weapons?" Starscream shook them, but they still didn't work.

Blurr realized Rebecca was right. His weapons were deactivated, just like the super-speed in his wheels, which meant he couldn't fly either. Starscream was still trying to get his weapons to work. Blurr took the opportunity and gained enough momentum to kick the 'Con into the backpack. Starscream didn't bother to try to see if his flight worked. Instead, he charged straight for Blurr, who quickly jumped sideways out of the way, causing Starscream to land on the edge of a step and start falling down. All the way down to the bottom, he was going, "Ouch...ouch...oof...ow...oof..." Blurr went after him, ready to try and keep him down without stasis cuffs. Nobody in the audience had any idea what was taking place. They were all watching the gory-ness, including Rebecca, who had sunken down into her seat and looked almost terrified.

Starscream was still recovering from his final fall, which wasn't so final after Blurr jumped onto him feet first on his back. He put Starscream into a headlock. It did little good as Starscream still got up and staggered up the walkway where definitely no one could see them. Blurr was only hanging by the headlock and was quickly losing his grip. Starscream, on the other hand, was getting his grip on where Blurr had him and threw him over his own head and onto the Autobot's back. Starscream raised his fists into the air and was about to slam right into the 'bot's chassis. Blurr barely managed to get up and out of the way of the hit. He quickly went on Starscream's right side and shoved him right into the wall. Starscream landed on his servos, he waved at Blurr and said, "No more! I surrender!" Blurr cautiously walked toward the 'Con, who looked injured. He didn't shove him hard enough to do that, thought Blurr, did he? Starscream quickly got on his feet and bear hugged Blurr, trying to crush him under the immense strength. Blurr couldn't get away, and he was being crushed to death. There was no way he could escape. Then, suddenly, Starscream loosened his grip. He wavered a little and tried to balance himself. Blurr pushed Starscream's arms away and ran to the other side of the wall. The 'Con optics was nearly shut as tried to regain his balance. Then he fell on his back went offline...temporarily anyway. Starscream laid there as Blurr tried to figure out what happened to him. Maybe he was injured. Blurr was about to go get Rebecca, since she seemed to be the only one who could possibly restrain him, when he suddenly got dizzy. He was wobbly, weak, and had a processor ache that felt like it was going to make him keel over. He hadn't felt like this since...since...since he was trapped by a crazy 'Con. He lost his footing and fell over forward. His optics slowly shut until he too was offline...temporarily.


	5. Battle Royal, Anyone?

**Author's note: Phew! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this story, or any other, for that matter.**

**I actually had a lot of fun making this one, especially when I hit the massive army Rebecca referred to. ****Mwahahaha.** As a bonus, I finished this in, what, two days? Heheh, I'm sorry I haven't been around, but it's been a deadly combination of groundation, writer's block, and procrastination. Hopefully, that's over with. I Well, I hope you like it! Heheh.

**Oh, and just in case you wonder about it any time soon, there's 15 of the baddies in total, not counting Starscream. You'll see when you get there.**

**P.S I edited the earlier chapters, just fixing some grammar errors, spelling errors, and other stuff that I missed before like contradictory facts that I might have missed, and added some "flesh," so to speak, on a couple of them. The only one I didn't have to fix up too badly was "Blurr wakes up." There's actually not a lot of addition to them, just so that you know, other than some details you might have needed.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Battle Royal, Anyone?

Half an hour into the movie, Rebecca had already drunk almost all of her soda. She liked zombie movies, but there were some that, in the theaters, they actually made her steel stomach lurch seeing the gore on the big screen. Now, she had to go to the bathroom badly. She tapped her feet in an effort to hold it in, but there was no way she was going to last.

Grudgingly, she rose from her seat, grabbed her backpack, (she still didn't trust them), and fast-walked down the stairs.

When she turned to the ramp that leads to the exit, she got an unexpected surprise waiting for her.

The two toys, Blurr and Starscream, laid motionless on the ramp. She didn't even bother to think about how they got down here unnoticed by her as she dropped her backpack and ran to them.

She rolled Blurr over on his back and whispered, "Blurr. Blurr, are you okay? What happened? Say something!" All she could think to do was poke him and see if it woke him up. It didn't. She tried jostling him a little. He still didn't wake up. She scooped up Blurr and went to Starscream, trying the same thing, with the same result. She picked up Starscream as well and kneeled at her backpack, gingerly putting them in.

_What happened?_ was the question Rebecca asked herself. _Did they knock each other out?_

"Probably," she whispered aloud. Though, she couldn't help feeling some guilt, especially thinking that they were most likely fighting right under her nose before they moved down here. Wasn't she responsible for them, now that they were hers, and alive? She laughed at herself dryly. She wasn't exactly a responsible person to begin with. Anyone who thought she was responsible was out of their minds. Responsible seemed to be the keyword to just about everything these days. "Not responsible enough to do this. Not responsible enough to do that." Might as well add "keep two toys from killing each other" to the list of "Not responsible enough to do," she thought bitterly. One thing she could do right, though, was keep an eye on them until they woke up.

Her bladder reminded her to get going to the bathroom, and so she grabbed her backpack and ran out the exit.

The movie was a total of an hour and-a-half long, or so she assumed. She was too engrossed in the movie to keep check, even though there was a risk that her parents might call at any moment to check on her.

For the rest of the movie, after getting out of the bathroom, she hugged her backpack closely, trying not to squish them, but at the same time trying to feel for any movement. Whenever there was a gory scene that was too much for her stomach, she'd resist drinking any more of her soda, and instead automatically tightened her grip on the backpack. Realizing what she was doing a split second later, she would check to see if they woke up. They never did.

As some of the audience began to leave while the credits rolled, she took the chance to check on the toys. They were still knocked out, still resting on her history book. Not knowing what else to do for them, she left as well, and headed for Sam's house.

"You, sit, stay, don't do that! Stop!" Sam was yelling at the toys. Not Blurr or Starscream. They weren't there yet. It was the many, many Decepticons that were running rampant inside her big bedroom. Blackarachnia, along with Slipstream, were sitting on Sam's bed, and were one of the only Decepticons that weren't joining in the chaos happening on the ground. Blitzwing as Random was dancing a jig and singing way off key, while simultaneously annoying the crud out of Thundercracker, who was screaming at him to stop his nonsense, then gloated that he was much saner than Blitzwing. Blitzwing changed to Hothead and tackled him to the ground.

"You two, stop fighting!" Sam pulled them apart before they could do anything else, and stuck Blitzwing in her computer desk drawer, the one where Soundwave was standing, monitoring the chaos, and giving Sam a subtle glare. Thundercracker complained about how he didn't need the "giant" human's help and was more than capable of taking down "That insane maniac of a Decepticon."

"I can put you in a shoe box if you like."

"No thank you. I'm much too important to be in…whatever a shoe box is. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's demeaning to a Decepticon such as me." Sam rolled her eyes, and left him be.

Lugnut and gray Shockwave fought each other trying to prove who was more loyal to the Decepticon cause. Luckily for Shockwave, Lugnut didn't have his hammer handy. Unluckily for Lugnut, Shockwave had _his_ cannon on his back that he could use as a club. And he did.

"You need to stop fighting too!" She grabbed Shockwave and put him in another of the desk drawers, with Soundwave still glaring.

"Hey! Bring him back, I was winning!"

"It sure didn't look like it," retorted Sam.

Swindle, hopelessly talking to Waspinator, was trying to get him to buying some device that Sam, nor Waspinator, had a clue as to what it was. Ramjet, behind Waspinator, translated everything Swindle said into the exact opposite. Swindle looked about ready to blast him. Good thing he couldn't.

"Stop…confusing him…I guess. Never mind, you're fine."

Skywarp was panicking about the disappearance of Starscream, worrying that an Autobot, or worse, had grabbed him, while Sunstorm was talking about what bravery Starscream would have in the face of such danger.

"What's the matter with him?" Sam asked Sunstorm as she kneeled beside them.

"My dear brother is afraid that our wonderful Starscream has been lost too us."

Sam couldn't help but have a little pity towards Skywarp. Her friend, Rebecca, had been through a similar ordeal years ago, having the same feeling of dread and worry. Looking at him wailing that Starscream might very well be tortured at this very moment, she thought how Starscream and Rebecca might be a little alike; tough on the outside, soft in the inside.

She picked up Skywarp, unfortunately startling him, but pulled him close and cradled him. Skywarp had closed his eyes and covered his face, terrified of facing such a huge human.

"Hey, its okay," she cooed, "Nothing has happened to Starscream. He's perfectly fine, and I happen to know that for a fact."

Skywarp peeked past one of his fingers and glanced at the human. "H-how do you know that?"

"One of my friends has Starscream with her. He's in good hands." _I think._

Skywarp summoned what little courage he had and said, "I'm n-not really worried about Starscream. I-I don't like him. He's mean."

Sam blinked. "Then, what are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that Starscream is going to give me up to the Autobots if he got captured, or worse, tell M-Me-Me-Megatron that I'm in league with him!"

"Oh, well, you don't have to worry about that. My friend isn't an Autobot. She's a human like me. Plus, I'm Decepticons all the way!" Sam lowered her voice. "Between you and me," she said, "I don't like Megatron either. He scares me, and I've never seen him in actual size."

"Speaking of Megatron," said Thundercracker, "Where is he? I last saw him up on that giant desk you have."

"Yeah," Swindle said, striding to Sam and the others, "I haven't seen my two favorite customers since I got here either. One Nano click they're there, I turn my back, and they're gone."

"Uh," worried Sam, "I forgot all about Megatron. Who else is missing?"

"That bounty hunter, Lockdown," replied Blackarachnia.

"Anybody else?"

"Not that I know."

"Slipstream?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

_Yeesh, snappy._

Sam tried to figure out where they might have gone. They couldn't be outside her room. The door and windows were shut. And then it struck her.

The Autobots!

Sam had animated the Autobots before the Decepticons, and when she did animate the 'Cons, without a leader to guide them, they took shelter…somewhere. She never found out where. Maybe Megatron and Lockdown did!

Her suspicions were confirmed when the muffled voice of a certain charismatic 'Con said, "You're trapped, Autobots!"

"The bed!"

Sam quickly dove into action, literally, putting down Skywarp and diving straight under her bed, which was more spacious underneath than Rebecca's. There, the battle had already begun on the other side of the bed. The Autobots, nor the two 'Cons saw her, but seven of the other Decepticons saw them. Sam had no time to help, because they (minus Skywarp) scrambled straight for them, and Sam had to hold them back with her outstretched arms.

Bulkhead rammed straight into Megatron, pushing him right on like he weighed nothing. The carpet helped, seeing as Megatron couldn't get a grip on it. Lockdown had accompanied the grand leader, and was attacking the remaining two. He swiped a leg at them, only managing to hit Bumblebee to the ground. The ninja jumped out of the way. Lockdown's attention was now focused on the black and gold 'bot, who knew they couldn't do any fancy jumping under here. The bounty hunter tried every maneuver he could think of. He punched, he kicked. He went arm to arm and leg to leg almost every time, and when he didn't, Prowl would get a hit in on his torso or leg, and once hit his head. Lockdown went for Prowl's head too, and missed. Bumblebee came from behind and pushed Lockdown off balance face first, and soon made an attempt to sit on him since they had no stasis cuffs.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Prowl said, somewhat annoyed by Bumblebee's crazy idea. Lockdown struggled to get up, but Prowl quickly went over to help, keeping the downed bounty hunter's hands tied with stray string he found underneath here.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm improvising. We don't have any stasis cuffs, remember?"

"I remember, Bumblebee. We also don't have any working weapons, and apparently, neither do the Decepticons."

Meanwhile, Bulkhead was still dealing with Megatron, who got out of his grip and punched him in the torso – hard. Bulkhead fell forward on the slippery carpet, but grabbed the other's leg, pulled, and made him fall too. Megatron, knowing his weapons didn't work already, clasped his hands together into one fist and hit Bulkhead on the head. The latter let go of his leg, allowing the former to gloat some as he got up listening to a groaning Autobot.

"You pathetic Autobot, do you really think you can beat me by yourself? Your leader, Optimus Prime, couldn't even beat me without an upgrade."

Bulkhead lifted his head some to face the middle way of Megatron. The gloating 'Con saw this and lowered himself some just so the green 'bot could see his evil face.

"Speaking of which, your leader seems to be missing. Probably, he finally realized that I, the true ruler of the Decepticons, shall never be beaten."

Bulkhead growled, and tried to get up, but Megatron placed a foot on top of his back, forcing him down.

"Look! Bulkhead needs help!"

"Go, I'll watch Lockdown."

Bumblebee jumped off and raced to go help his buddy. He saw something strange in his peripheral view, turned, and saw something shocking: a giant human with her arms stretched out and holding back a ton of Decepticons wanting to join in the fight. How did he not notice that before? He wasn't sure which he was afraid of though, the human, who was paying no attention to him, or the Decepticon brigade there, which was paying plenty of attention to him. Prowl saw what he was looking at, and instantly was just as surprised as Bumblebee.

"Sam!"

"Quit it Lugnut! Huh?"

"Sam, over here!"

"You know her?" asked Bumblebee.

"We've met. Sam!"

"What? I'm a little busy trying to keep Decepticons from mauling you, sorry!"

Megatron overheard something, and looked at the sources; the ninja was talking to that giant human from before. Behind her arms were his followers.

"To me, my Decepticons!" That got them in an uproar. The Decepticons worked double time to get past Sam (except Swindle). And then, a few knocks on the door froze everyone in their tracks.

"Oh shoot. I'm barbequed."


	6. The Aggravation Keeps on

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Rebecca was going to _kill_ her if she saw what was going on. Decepticons trying to charge into battle, Autobots battling a bounty hunter and the ruler of all 'Cons. She had animated them all. Rebecca would know. What could be worse than having that evil glare of hers? Oh wait, she wouldn't just glare at Sam. She would _bulldoze_ her the first chance she got with her powers!

"Stupid, evil, violent...Hold on, please!"

She pushed the 'Cons back hard enough to knock them down and scrambled to get up, grabbing an armful of toys on the way. They ended up in the bottom draw of her desk; the deepest drawer, enough to hold more than all of them. Some of the toys clung to the edges, but Sam slammed their servos with her fist to make them let go and grabbed the rest, plopping them in before they had a chance to climb out. Now there was only the Autobots and the two 'Cons left to deal with. Another knock on the door almost made her cry out.

"Hold on!"

She scurried to the other side of the bed and dropped down on the floor too hard, carpet burn showing up on her elbows. The two remaining Autobots had gone back to fighting the remaining 'Con while she had dealt with the cavalry, but Megatron wasn't the type to give up so easily.

Megatron swung his fists at the ninja with no success. Bumblebee went up and kicked him from behind, but he couldn't knock him over like Lockdown. The terrifying leader furiously swung his right arm at the unsuspecting 'bot, flinging him away and sending him over to Sam.

Sam scooped him in her hand and tossed him unceremoniously on the bed. Bumblebee yelped as he landed on the bed, bouncing several times until he stopped. Then, Sam suddenly remembered the other two 'Cons that were on the bed, who apparently had no interest in the conflict. She debated on whether to shove them into the desk with the rest or not.

"Um, you're not going to attack Bee, right?"

The two glanced at each other, and then back to Sam.

"It would be pointless since we can't do anything like blast him anyway," Slipstream said. "Where's the fun in that?" Her smile was unnerving, making Sam wonder if she was lying or not.

Bumblebee was still wide-eyed at the whole situation, having been unable to do anything except say "Uh," the entire time.

Yet another knock on the door, which was now to the point of banging, drew Sam close to losing her nerve.

"Hold-on! I'm busy!"

She dove back underneath. Sam saw that Megatron was still failing at hitting Prowl. The ninja suddenly caught Megatron's arm and flipped him over on his back. This caused the massive leader to slide into the wall. Taking the opportunity while the 'Con was down, Sam stretched out her arm to grab the unconscious Bulkhead, but she couldn't reach him. She was so close too.

Prowl saw what Sam was doing and quickly went over to Bulkhead.

"What are you doing?" he asked hurriedly.

"Trying to get Bulkhead out, but I can't reach him. Help?"

Prowl looked at Megatron, who looked knocked out, (which was odd, considering his _butt_ hit the wall) then at Sam. He grabbed Bulkhead's arm and put it within Sam's reach. She tugged and dragged him out, scooping him up as well and-much more carefully than she did with Bumblebee-put him on the bed with the other 'bot.

"Is he okay?" Bee asked as he ran to his fallen buddy.

"Um, I think so. He should be fine." _I think._

"I think you have more things to worry about right now, organic," Blackarachnia spoke up as she walked over to the Autobots. Bumblebee took a defensive stance before she got any closer.

Sam had no time to see what would happen, and dived back down to retrieve Prowl. The ninja happened to be waiting for Megatron to finish getting up, only to be grabbed away. She tossed him like she had done to Bee, except the ninja did an air-somersault, landed on one hand, and then front-flipped onto his feet in a crouch. Sam couldn't help but grin.

She went back underneath to grab the only remaining toy. She heard that stupid banging again. This time, she didn't answer back, too busy trying to scoot towards Meagtron, who was by now standing and looking for the missing Autobots. Instead, he spotted Sam. When she couldn't get any farther, she started reaching for the 'Con. However, said 'Con responded by swatting her with the cannon on his arm. The poor girl yelped in pain and started sucking on her throbbing thumb, much like a baby would. Plastic was more painful than it looked, especially when it was alive.

"I don't know who—or what—you are, but if you think you're going to capture me, I suggest you rethink that."

Someone banged on the door again.

"Sam!" Rebecca yelled from the other side. "Let me in or I'm leaving! I've knocked like five times already!"

"It seems you have other matters to attend to anyway." His sideways smirk sent shivers down the girl's spine.

She had no choice. Rebecca would barge through her door any minute now, despite her threat to leave. She was actually surprised that her friend hadn't done so yet. Sam scowled at Megatron, more intended for her impatient friend, and scooted back out of the bed without the toy. She grabbed the toys on her bed, sticking them under her comforter, having no idea where else to put them. They yelled in protest, but she didn't have time to listen. Soundwave was still as a statue. She'd actually forgotten about him. There seemed no harm in leaving him there.

"Okay, you can come in now." Sam opened the door at long last, letting her thoroughly drenched, dripping wet, and glaring friend in.

"It's about time," Rebecca snapped. Her clothes were soaked and clinging to her like she went swimming in them. The long braid she had looked thinned by the water, the rest of her hair being pasted to her head. Her backpack looked almost as drenched as her clothes, and just as drippy.

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

"On my way here, it started storming. It rained hard. I got wet. End of story.

"I didn't hear any thunder," Sam said mostly to herself.

Rebecca came in and sat in the middle of the floor, taking off her backpack and setting it to the side. The water ran off her relaxed arms and onto the carpet.

"Maybe I should've stayed in the bathroom. I'm getting everything wet."

"It's alright. I'll just ask for a towel or two and get some of my clothes for you."

"Thanks. By the way, what the heck took you so long?"

"I told you I was busy."

"With what?" She cocked her head, genuinely curious, but at the same time, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Sam ignored her and went to the door. She stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Emily!"

"Yes, Samantha?" A woman yelled back from somewhere in the house.

"Are you busy?"

"Fixing to make supper. What do you need?"

"Can you get Rebecca some towels?"

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"And a hairdryer," Rebecca interjected, "For my most likely sopping wet book. Or books. I'm not sure."

"And the hairdryer too."

Sam decided to sit down next to Rebecca, making sure to keep a good distance from her friend's soggy clothes. "So, how are Blurr and Starscream treating you? Is Screamy driving you crazy yet?"

"They're both starting to drive me nuts. They woke me up at five o'clock this morning from arguing at each other. Then I had to hide them before my parents saw them, take them up to my bedroom, put in the movie that was playing before we moved upstairs, and hope they'd finish it while I hoped my mom and dad would let me go out today."

"Wow, sounds like they're a bit of a handful already."

"You don't know the half of it. They apparently knocked each other out at the movies without me knowing about it." Rebecca took off her backpack and took out the two unconscious toys, laying them out on the floor in front of her. They were damp from the moisture of the backpack. "They've been that way since I found them near the entrance to 'Zombie People'."

"The entrance?" Sam asked, surprised.

"That's where I found them. I had to go use the bathroom really bad."

Emily knocked on the door, announcing she had the towels. Sam got up and grabbed the towels, saying thank you before closing the door back. She handed the towels to Rebecca, and then went to her closet to get her some dry clothes.

"You want me to take them back?" she asked, hoping Rebecca would do so.

"Nah," she said while drying off her hair with the towel. "I'm not about to let two crazy toys win this fight."

"You are so competitive sometimes." Sam had two shirts in hand: a black shirt with purple swirls, and a light green shirt with two yellow stripes at the shoulders and two more on the sides. "Which one you want?"

"Hmm. That one." Rebecca pointed to the green and yellow shirt.

Sam gave her the shirt, along with some white sweatpants. "And who said taking care of two toys was going to be a fight?"

"Sam, Sam, Sam. What I've been through was just a taste of what's to come. I just know it."

Sam rolled her eyes while saying, "Cuckoo, cuckoo."

"I am not cuckoo!"

"Prove it."

"Fine, I dare you to pull out one of your toy Decepticon thingies, animate it, and stick it right here. Let's see how crazy you think I am when you see these things in action.

"Uh…about that." Sam chuckled uneasily, to look innocent.

Rebecca just stared at her, rather than giving Sam the usual glare. "As long as it's just one, I'm sure it's fine," she told herself more than to Sam. Suddenly, there was a clatter of noise in the desk that sounded like something was hitting it. Sam bit her finger as Rebecca investigated, opening the bottom drawer. Tons of Decepticons who had been trying to get out froze when they saw the irritated human. Then, she closed the drawer relatively calmly. Still calm, she turned around to look at Sam with crossed arms. She scanned the room, looking to see if that was all of them. The normally filled shelves were all bare.

"Sam."

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Are they all in there?"

"All except for the Autobots, and three Decepticons. No wait, I take that back. There's four, because I don't remember grabbing Skywarp." Sam blinked when Rebecca made no move to try and strangle her. There was a moment of silence, Sam waiting for her friend to give the order to un-animate them. Oddly, she gave none. Curious, Sam dared to ask, "Are you mad?"

Rebecca let out a deep sigh. "I've ran out of anger for today, so consider yourself lucky."

After that, Sam and Rebecca continued on with the dare, grabbing Soundwave since he was the closest one. Rebecca had apparently forgotten that she still had on sopping wet clothes.

Everyone underneath the covers had come out to find the human giant had let in _another_ giant. Despite the fact that the human, Sam, already knew about them, Prowl insisted that they keep out of sight of the second giant. The 'Con femmes with them refused to cooperate, that is, until Prowl explained what they could do to them if they weren't careful. They finally, albeit reluctantly, complied. Bulkhead was still out, though, Bumblebee refused to leave his buddy's side. He did peek out every now and then to see what was going on. When the second giant started looking around the room, apparently because she had found out about them, they all ducked back underneath to avoid detection. The same giant apparently didn't care much, and went back to amusing themselves. Now that both were distracted, they could get down to business.

"I've never heard of giant humans being here," Slipstream mused. "Where did they come from?"

"I don' know. But maybe this is like that story Sari told me about, 'Jack and the Beanstalk'?"

"Bumblebee, that is a fairytale. It isn't real."

"How do ya explain this then?" He gestured to the two giants who were in the middle of prodding Soundwave. Soundwave merely kept telling them to stop over and over again. They weren't listening. The two were giggling madly as they continued to taunt him, pushing and shoving him between them and a ring of books they had made a moment or two ago.

"They called us toys." Prowl put a servo to his chin. "Perhaps they are giants. Or…"

"Or what?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Or _we_ are small."

"You must be joking." Slipstream would've put her servos on her hips were they not hiding. "How in the name of Primus would we have been shrunken? I think I would have remembered an organic shrinking me!" She yelled in a whisper, not wanting to catch the giants' attention.

"I don't know. It's just a theory, but at least it's something."

"Maybe we should just go ask 'em?" Bumblebee shrugged, just as clueless as everybody else on what to do. "I mean, that one giant in the black shirt saved us, right?"

"True."

"She also dumped all of us down here the first chance she got," Blackarachnia spat.

"Did you even see that other giant? She looked like she was about to explode!" Bumblebee waved his servos about to prove his point. "Who knows what she would'a done to us?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Autobot." Slipstream

"What's that other giant doing? I thought that hairdryer was for their heads." Bumblebee was seeing Rebecca using said hairdryer to dry out her spellbook. The only reason Bumblebee even knew what a hairdryer was is because he remembered Sari using one when her hair was wet. The other giant continued playing around with another 'Con, having apparently gotten bored with Soundwave's monotony.

"Whatever's going on, it looks like we're just a bunch of playthings to them," Blackarachnia spat disdainfully.

Rebecca went on her way home, the rain having finally stopped. She dried out her books as best as she could. Hopefully there wouldn't be any visible damage any of them, especially on the advanced spellbook she had brought with her, just in case she couldn't remember how to do that particular one she used in the theater. If her parents found that book, she would be in massive trouble.

The two toys hadn't woken up once the entire time. She was slightly worried if maybe they were dead. She tried to not to think that there were two dead bodies in her backpack.

After supper, everyone went to bed except Rebecca, who went to her room, grabbed her laptop and started typing down whatever came to mind. Blurr and Starscream were placed on the top of the nightstand, lying lifelessly. Was it possible that they were in some kind of coma? But then, they couldn't both be in one, right?

Finally, her conscience nagged her into trying something to wake them up. However, she was only going to do it to Blurr. She wasn't about to deal with both of them at the same time right now. Plus, listening to Starscream going on and on and on about how he wasn't a toy and is the ruler of the Decepticons and blah de blah de blah, wasn't exactly on the agenda list.

She took Blurr and went into the hall bathroom. Her idea was to dunk his head in water until he hopefully woke up. It was mean, but it was also the only thing she could do other than throwing him out the window from the second floor.

She filled up the sink until the water was deep enough to not bump his head. Carefully, she held him by his legs and submerged his head. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Rebecca repeatedly dunked his head in the water for the next few minutes, until…

Blurr rose up and grabbed her fingers out of fright. She jumped back, startled herself.

"What are you doing to me?!" he asked quickly as ever. Rebecca managed to understand that though.

"Trying to wake you up, which worked." She smiled smugly.

She let him fall onto her free hand and placed him on the counter. Blurr, dazed and confused, sat down on a tube of toothpaste and tried to remember what happened. He looked at the human's curious expression—and perhaps a touch of concern there as well. He sighed deeply.

"It happened again."

"It—what? What happened? Again?"

"I blacked out for a second time. The first time happened in—what you called your closet—when I got locked in it."

Rebecca had to focus on the words to figure out what he was saying, though, she didn't get it all. "You—blacked out?"

"For a second time," he said slower, trying to help out the organic understand him.

"For a second time. Wait, for a second time?"

"Yeah, the first time happened…"

"The first time happened."

"...In your closet."

"In my closet. Wait, I'm not understanding what's going on. You blacked out in my closet, then at the theater?"

"Yes. I don't know what's going on either. Both times, I got weak for no reason."

"So, you didn't fall asleep in the closet, or get knocked out by Starscream?"

"No, I did not. Speaking of which, whatever happened to me happened to him as well. He was in the middle of crushing me when he fell over and went offline."

"Offline? Does that mean-"

"No he's not offline _permanently._ He'll wake up eventually."

"Hmm. I wonder what's causing it."

Blurr said nothing, trying to ponder the cause a well. Was it some kind of virus he might have contracted? And maybe even gave it to the Decepticon? Were Starscream and he lower on energon than they realized?

"I'm gonna call Sam. I think I might have figured out what's going on, but I'm not entirely sure."

She picked up Blurr and went back into the bedroom. She set him on the pillow, but he couldn't get steady and fell on it face forward with a yelp. Rebecca grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sam. Hopefully she wasn't asleep yet. The phone rang for a few seconds before the other end was picked up. There was the sound of someone wetting their mouth.

"Hello?" Sam said groggily.

"It's me, Rebecca."

"Hi. Why are you calling? I was asleep."

"You weren't asleep when I called you last night."

"You didn't spend the last three hours trying to find Megatron."

"Whatever," Rebecca waved her hand in the air, "that's your fault." She could practically see Sam sticking out her tongue in response to that. "Listen, when you left your toys in my bedroom that day, did you even try to inanimate them before you left? It didn't look like it when I went in there, but I'm trying to figure something out."

"Uh, I think so. I think I didn't take all the juice out of them, because I know they were inanimate-looking when I left. I guess it was only temporary since not all of the power was drained."

"Aha!" Blurr jumped at her aha, and Sam probably did too.

"Why did you 'aha' in my ear?" Sam whined on the other end.

"Because I know what's going on with them! Blurr didn't fall asleep slash pass out and they didn't knock each other out. The lack of power must be what's causing it."

"Heh?"

Rebecca scratched her head irritably. "You're hard to talk to when you're sleepy."

"I know. Mom says that a lot."

"So do I. When you tried to inanimate them, you didn't take all of the magic. So, like you said, it was only temporary. But, since you didn't give it all back either, they had blackout moments from the lack of power."

"Oh."

"So, tomorrow, will you fix that when I come over?"

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't you?"

Rebecca was dumbfounded. Blurr had walked over to her side and seen her mouth gaping open in shock. "Are you serious? I can't!"

"Why not?"

"You are serious. Sam! Only the original caster can give or take away the magic in them! You should know this! Sebastian should have told you this!"

"You didn't say anything when I said you'd inanimate Starscream if he didn't behave!"

"I thought you were just trying to help me! How could you not know this?"

"How could you not know that I might not know that? You know I'm not very good when it comes to hands-on magic. I do better with potions and stuff. Heck I do better at math than hands-on!

Knowing Blurr was beside her now, she fell back onto her pillow in exasperation.

"_Niña, _I hate you."

"Says the person who needs me to fix someone's toys."

"You know how I can tell when you're starting to wake up?"

"How?"

"When you have the ability to be smarty like me."

"Well, you smart off more than me whether you're awake or half-asleep."

Blurr walked up next to Rebecca's phone to see if he could hear what they were saying. Rebecca, unawares, continued on.

"Look, I'm tired, I'm sleepy, I'm annoyed, and even out of anger—again. Can _I_ go to sleep now?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Hah. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Alright, I'll fix them tomorrow. Night Rebecca."

"Night Sam."

She hung up the phone and put it back. Tired, yes, but with that clawed toy around, she was far from willing to go to sleep yet. What if he suddenly woke back up and wrecked everything in her room?

"Do you know what's going on?" Blurr asked.

"Yeah, you're both low on power. That's what caused your blackouts."

"So, we're low on energon, just as I suspected."

"Ener-what?" Rebecca raised back up, sitting indian-style on the bed.

"energon. It's what keeps us running. It's our equivalent of what you call blood; it supplies our energy and numerous of other internal machinery."

Again, Rebecca had to piece the words together, but it was starting to get slightly easier.

"Cool, but no. That's not the kind of power I was talking about."

Blurr looked at Rebecca with an empty stare. "Than what were you talking about?"

She sighed. Trying to explain magic to a norm—even though technically it was a magic-empowered toy robot—was like trying to explain quantum physics to the average layman. At least, that's what she imagined it as.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Blurr crossed his arms. He knew she was keeping something, and he wanted to know. It was a combination of his natural curiosity for everything and his sense of duty to know every piece of potentially valuable information he could find.

"Just go to sleep or something. And if you won't go to sleep, at least keep an eye out for mister claws over here. Actually, I should just stick him on the shelf."

"That would be the best thing to do, that way he can't do anything to harm either of us."

She didn't understand some of that, except for "best" and something to do with harming them. Starscream's limp body was placed on the same shelf Blurr had been before. She debated with herself whether lock Blurr inside the nightstand for the night or leave him be.

"If I leave you off the shelf tonight, do you promise not to run away?"

Blurr had no reason too, so he said "yes".

"Besides," he went on, "I don't even have my speed right now. Where would I go?"

"Good point. But still, I don't trust people. Robots included."

Blurr raised an optic. "Is there anyone you do trust?"

"Sam. She's been my best friend since second grade." She stretched her arms, relieving the built up stress in her system. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." Rebecca turned off her TV and turned off her lamp, leaving the room pitch black. She opted not to use the covers tonight, the reason being that lately the apartment was getting too hot at night.

"Wait, where am I sleeping?"

"Anywhere you want, as long as it's in here." She waved her hand around, gesturing to her bedroom.

Blurr looked around. There wasn't anywhere to go. "Um. I can't even see."

He could hear her sigh irritably. She got up and grabbed the spare pillow she'd used before for the box bed. The pillow thumped in the darkness. Blurr couldn't see what she was doing, but he knew it sounded like cloth rustling. Unprepared, the 'bot yelped when Rebecca grabbed him from out of the darkness. She placed him on the second pillow, which was awkwardly placed. It felt like it was leaning slightly off the edge of the bed. He felt movement on the other side, most likely Rebecca lying down.

"There. That's your side. This is mine. Try not to fall off; this bed isn't very big. Goodnight," she said gruffly.

Blurr laid down his pillow with his servos behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, even though he couldn't really see it. It was odd. Normally in the darkness, his optics would give off some light, making it a little easier to maneuver around. He never would have guessed that becoming an Intelligence agent would have gotten him into situations like these. "These", he supposed, being where nothing made sense anymore. His optics weren't shining, he had no speed, he was being powered by something other than energon, and he was bunking with a giant human. What else was loopy?

"Rebecca?" he asked uncharacteristically slow.

She groaned. "What?"

Still slow, he asked, "Do you think I'll ever be able to understand all this? How one nanosec I was tracking down Decepticons, and then the next, I'm smaller than a human?"

There was silence for a moment. It seemed for a moment that she ignored him. But then, she replied quietly, "I don't know, honestly."


End file.
